Transcripts/Between Dark and Dawn
stomping : Twilight Sparkle: Remind me how this happened again! : crunch : Applejack: And why there's a giant turtle eatin' my family's entire summer crop! : Fluttershy: Oh, dear. Mr. Tortoisnap said he was hungry. But he promised me he would only take a few small bites. : Rainbow Dash: I don't think that thing knows what "small" is. : Mr. Tortoisnap: gulps : stomping : Spike: Aah! : Rarity: Spikey-Wikey! : Spike: Whoa! : Mr. Tortoisnap: chomps : Twilight Sparkle: Applejack and Pinkie, you distract him! Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy, let's save Spike! : Applejack: grunting : whirring : Mr. Tortoisnap: growl : snap! : Fluttershy: Mr. Tortoisnap, I'm only asking nicely once! Let my friend go! : Mr. Tortoisnap: growl : Spike: Whoa! Whoa! : Twilight Sparkle: And now, a simple teleportation spell should— : Princess Celestia: Halt, interloper! : Princess Luna: Stay back, friends! My sister and I will take care of the beast! : zaps : Rainbow Dash: All the times we've actually needed their help, and they show up for this? : whooshing : zap : Twilight Sparkle: That's just what I'' was about to do! : '''Princess Luna': laughs Goodness, sister! That was fun! : Princess Celestia: No need to thank us. To be honest, we've recently realized we like being part of the action. : Princess Luna: Experiencing life instead of just dreaming about it. : Princess Celestia: And making a difference outside the throne room. : Princess Celestia and Princess Luna: laughing : Applejack: Y'all think they're gonna be doin' this a lot? : song : crunch : splash : Fluttershy: Oh, my. We'd better ask somepony to fix that hole. It seems very dangerous. : Princess Luna: Which is why we're here! : whoosh : thud : cheering : Rainbow Dash: growls I can't read this thing. How am I supposed to lead a Filly Guides hike if the map makes us more lost? : Princess Celestia: Did somepony say "lost"? : Princess Luna: Not for long! laughs : zap! : Pinkie Pie: slurps : Mrs. Cake: Oh, now, this is just terrible! Miss Cheerilee ordered cupcakes for school today, and I forgot to make the order! : Pinkie Pie: Ah, no biggie. We could— : crash! : Princess Celestia: Students going hungry? Not on our watch! : Princess Luna: Let us bake, sister! : Pinkie Pie: gasps : splattering : Applejack: And then they carried Granny Smith across the street. There wasn't even any traffic! : Fluttershy: It's not that we don't appreciate their help. : Rarity: But suddenly, Celestia and Luna seem to think we can't do anything on our own. : Rainbow Dash: How are we supposed to learn to be rulers of Equestria with them fixing every teensy problem for us? : Twilight Sparkle: Maybe the princesses changed their minds. Maybe they don't think we're up to the responsibility of protecting Equestria after all! : Spike: Or maybe this week's just a one-time thing that'll never happen again. : open : Princess Celestia: Ah! A strategy meeting! What is the danger this time? A rampaging beast? Evil spell? Friendship problem? : Princess Luna: We're ready to do whatever we can. : Twilight Sparkle: Great. But is something wrong? It's just... You've been helping us an awful lot, and we know you have way more important ruler-y things to do, so... : Princess Luna: We've spent more than enough time in the throne room. Real life is happening out here. : Twilight Sparkle: Wait. That's what this is about? You're sick of being princesses? : Princess Celestia: Not exactly. Battling the Everfree Forest alongside Star Swirl made us realize what we've missed out on. So, instead of spending the day ruling... : Princess Luna: ...and the night patrolling dreams... : Princess Celestia: ...we wanted a chance to do the things you do. Save the day! Adventure with friends! Shampoo anteaters. : Spike: I'm pretty sure Fluttershy's the only pony that does that. : Rainbow Dash: Well, there are waaaay more fun things to do than follow us around. : Pinkie Pie: Ooh! You should make a list of all the stuff you never tried but always wanted to! There's a lotta little things out there to do! : Princess Celestia: What an intriguing idea. Only... it's much harder to justify a vacation from the castle when it's not an emergency we're responding to. : Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry. We'll cover your palace duties. It'll be a good chance for us to practice for when you retire. : Princess Luna: Well, if you're sure you don't mind the extra effort. : Twilight Sparkle: scoffs : Princess Celestia: Thank you, Twilight! What a relief to know the royal swan-ifying ceremony is in good hooves. laughs : Applejack: The what now? : Princess Celestia: "Fun Not Yet Had". squeals I can't wait to start planning our time off! : Princess Luna: The chance to do whatever we want! And you know what that means! : Princess Luna: Well, it's just that I... I spend each night in everypony's intense dreams. So I could use some real-world downtime. : Princess Celestia: sighs I understand. But for me, every day is real-world. Meetings and decrees and meetings about decrees and decrees about the meetings... I crave excitement! : Princess Luna: Uh, I'm not sure how we can both be happy. Unless... : Princess Celestia: gasps We take turns doing what we like! : Princess Celestia and Princess Luna: Sister trip! : Princess Luna: And I have the perfect accessories for us to wear! Wait right here! : zap : zap : Princess Celestia: Oh. laugh We'll be... twin-sies. : Princess Luna: giggling Just like regular pony tourists. I knew you'd love it. : Princess Celestia: I have a few things for us, too. : thud : Princess Celestia: Sunglasses, bug spray, ice boots, hoof sanitizer, and travel snacks! : Princess Luna: chews, coughs : Princess Celestia: You have to add water. What do you think? : Princess Luna: It's perfect, sister. : Princess Celestia: And here are instructions of how to prepare for the royal swan-ifying. : Twilight Sparkle: If it's written down, I'm sure we can handle it. Have fun! : Princess Luna: One more thing. We're leaving you in charge of raising the sun and moon while we're gone. : Twilight Sparkle and Spike: gasp : Twilight Sparkle: laugh : Princess Celestia: We have put a small part of our power in this amulet. You can activate it with your magic at any time. Preferably dawn and dusk. : Pinkie Pie: Ooh! That's not a terrifying level of responsibility or anything! : Twilight Sparkle: We won't let you down, princesses. Spike Please tell me that scroll says what the the royal swan-ifying is. : Spike: Apparently it's a celebration of all the swans in the royal lake. We round them up, parade them through the streets, and finish with a party in the castle. : squawks : Rainbow Dash: One question. Why?! : Twilight Sparkle: It doesn't matter. This is our chance to show Celestia and Luna we'll do whatever the job requires. If they can take care of all this themselves, then I know we can. Together. : Fluttershy: Um... hmm. : Rarity: Ah. Jolly good. : Spike: You're definitely not reading the same scroll I am. : Princess Celestia: Remember, sister. From now on, we are regular, carefree ponies! : chattering : clicks : Princess Luna: We're leaving the princess life behind, and we're not even going to fly! : Princess Celestia: Of course. laughs How new and different. It's just like Pinkie Pie said. : Celestia :: There's a lotta little things you got to do in this world : Luna :: There's a lotta little things you got to try : Celestia :: Just a pack of punchy plunges other ponies all take : Luna :: That a princess pony passes right by : Both :: Nopony knows you like your little sister :: Nopony is a better confidante :: Nopony is truer than the one you are :: Nopony else here I could want : Celestia :: You can't saunter on a sojourn hid behind castle walls : Luna :: You can't throw a throne down on the beach : Celestia :: So we're gonna be absconding : Luna :: To a little vagabonding : Celestia :: And this bucket list is gonna be a peach : Both :: Nopony knows you like your older sister :: Nopony is a better confidante :: Nopony is truer than the one you are :: Nopony else here I could want :: There's a lotta little things you got to try in this world :: There's a lotta little things you got to see : Luna :: But just reading by a river and resting our hooves :: Would practically be perfect for me : Both :: Nopony knows you like your sister :: Nopony is a better confidante :: Nopony is truer than the one you are :: Nopony else here I could want : Celestia :: You can't venture on adventures if you're taking a nap :: You can't check things off your checklist while you sleep :: So let's take another hill : Luna :: Sometimes you can be a pill :: And why's the way ahead always so steep? : open : Fancy Pants: Princesses, we are here to... Oh. : Applejack: Uh, we're fillin' in for Their Majesties. What can we help y'all with? : Fancy Pants: I say. How irregular. Well then. We offer our assistance as heads of the Royal Swan-ifying Committee. : Rarity: Ah, what a relief. : Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, but we have it all covered. : Fancy Pants: Reeeeeally? Well, good luck with that. : Twilight Sparkle: If we ask for help, it's just like admitting we're not as good at the job as Luna and Celestia are. Besides, how hard can throwing a swan party be? : Pinkie Pie: Yeah! All we have left to do is polish the armor, bubble the punch, glitter the carpet, puff the pastry, float the floats, and carpet every road in Canterlot! Should I keep reading? : Twilight Sparkle: laugh : Princess Luna: Uh, Celestia? Since we're both a little tired, m-maybe the first thing we do shouldn't be too wild. : Princess Celestia: Exactly what I was thinking. : Princess Celestia: ZIIIIIP LIIIIIIIIIINE! : Princess Celestia: Now, every time we have tea, we can remember this magical day! : Princess Luna: Well, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. But now, we're going to do something I've always wanted to do but never could because of my night shift. : Princess Celestia: Is it another zip line? : Princess Luna: No. : Princess Luna: It's the post office! : Princess Celestia: It is indeed. : Princess Luna: Just think! All the mail in Ponyville goes through here! Isn't that amazing?! : thump : Princess Luna: One stamp, please! : clattering : Princess Luna: licks Wait for it... : ticking : opens : Princess Celestia: You didn't need a stamp if you were just going to give this to me. : Princess Luna: Yes, but I'' didn't give it to you. A mailpony took it from me, searched to find who it was meant for, and gave it to you! It's about the process! : '''Princess Celestia': echoing Did you know that nopony has ever explored the bottom of these caverns? : roaring : crunching : Princess Luna: flatly I wonder why. : Princess Luna: I have always wanted to try this! : technopop : Princess Luna: Isn't this wonderful, sister? : Celestia :: There's a lotta little things you got to do in this world : Luna :: There's a lotta little things you ought to view : Celestia :: And our little lotta list may be a little bit long : Luna :: sighs And might take a lotta bother to do : Both :: But I'm sure it gets better later on : Celestia :: And after darkest night, a new dawn : Luna :: It's my turn to do the choosing : Celestia :: After river rapid cruising : Both :: This adventure isn't too fun to be on : sounds : open : Fancy Pants: Princess Twilight! It has come to our attention that you don't intend to serve watercress at the royal swan-ifying ceremony. : Twilight Sparkle: There's not enough in the castle kitchens to— : Fancy Pants: Don't tell me. Tell him. : squawks : Fancy Pants: And you must do something about the garbage piling up outside. The street sweepers are on strike, and the royal carpeters can't do their jobs. : Applejack: Did you even know there were royal street carpeters? : Fancy Pants: Oh, dear. I do hope those aren't the final decorations for the gala. : Rarity: How rude. : Twilight Sparkle: Thank you for your constructive criticism. But we really don't have time to chat, so... : close : Princess Celestia: gulps Well, I hope you're enjoying yourself on your super-relaxing picnic, sister. : Princess Luna: I would be if you hadn't made us hike through a million prickle bushes! groans : Princess Celestia: Well, they hurt less than that horrible howling you dragged us to. : Princess Luna: That was Ponygliacci, and it's an opera! And you made us leave early, even though it was still my turn. : Princess Celestia: Oh, just face it, Luna. You are never happy! : Princess Luna: Because you don't want me to be happy. I always have to do things your way. I bet you wish I'd never come back so you could still rule day and night! : Princess Celestia: You think I like that kind of pressure?! Being responsible for every little thing in Equestria and you?! What I'd like is a booming sister I can depend on! : Princess Luna: booming You mean boss around! : Princess Celestia: booming Calm down, Luna! : Princess Luna: No! And don't you dare use your Canterlot Voice on me! I think this adventure would be better if I did it by myself! : Princess Celestia: Fine! I just remembered something I forgot I always wanted to do. Be alone! : Princess Luna: up Guess we have the same thing on both of our lists then. : Applejack: Pinkie! You got those appetizers yet?! : Pinkie Pie: Still mashing the guacamole! : Spike: yelping : Rarity: So we're just going to have to do with sequins! : Fluttershy: Um, sorry for the bad news, but the courtyard is full of swans waiting to get in! : squawking : Rainbow Dash: And we're nowhere near ready! : Twilight Sparkle: How does Celestia and Luna rule a kingdom and get all this done by themselves every year?! : Fancy Pants: laughs Oh, how droll. : Spike: Uh, what's the funny part exactly? : Fancy Pants: The princesses never do all the ceremony planning by themselves. : Twilight Sparkle: They don't? : Fancy Pants: Oh, goodness, no. That's what the gala planning committees are for. Nopony could handle all this. sips Are those... sequins? : Rarity: Still rude. : Twilight Sparkle: Ooh! New plan, everypony! We're going to delegate! : Rainbow Dash: Upper Crust You! You're on food duty! : Rarity: Jet Set I need gemstones! And purple satin! : Fluttershy: Fleur de Lis Tell the ponies at the gates there's a slight delay on the gala! Oh, um, if it's not too much trouble, I mean. : Applejack: Uh... Now, who can we get to clean up all this garbage? : stomping : Pinkie Pie: I'm delegating! : Twilight Sparkle: So this is how you rule Equestria! : Princess Luna: sighs Things are so much more relaxing without my bossy sister. : laughing : Princess Celestia: Who needs a gloomy sister moping around all the time anyway? whinnies : Princess Luna: groans : "Nurse Sweetheart": Honestly, princess, didn't you wear any sunblock? : Princess Luna: That's a thing? sighs Celestia would've warned me. If she were here. : Princess Celestia: Now, was it two left turns and a right, or two right turns and a left? : whoosh! : Princess Celestia: Luna always handled directions. : snaps : clucks : Princess Celestia: shakily And scared away the chickens! : Princess Celestia: Oh! Heh. I thought climbing Mount Filly-mane-jaro was on my list. : Princess Luna: I'm not copying you! I just wanted to watch the sunrise. : Princess Celestia: Ah. I'm, uh, here for the moonset. : beat : Princess Celestia: So, uh, how did the rest of your day go? : Princess Luna: Oh, amazing! Yeah. Uh, f-fantastic. Best ever, really. : Princess Celestia: Yeah. Me... too. Mmm. : Princess Luna: You... You can walk with me. You know, i-if you want, I mean. : Princess Celestia: Oh, well... scoffs Since we're going the same way. laughs : Princess Luna: This is so beautiful. It must be amazing in the sunlight. : Princess Celestia: The night's pretty special, too. : Princess Celestia and Princess Luna: Lucky star! : Princess Luna: You taught me to look for those when I was a filly. : Princess Celestia: laughs Hope I wasn't too bossy doing it. : Princess Luna: You know, being with your sister all the time is hard, but being without her? It's even harder. : Princess Celestia: I do know. sighs And I wouldn't trade you for any of the adventures on my list. : Princess Luna: Not even your zip line? : poof! : Princess Celestia: Not even my zip line. : Princess Luna: I'm sorry I said those things before. Sometimes it's just tough being the little sister. : Princess Celestia: It's not always easy being the big sister either. I'm sorry, too. : Princess Luna: gasps The sun and the moon together? At the same time? : Princess Celestia: Now, where have I seen that before? : Princess Celestia and Princess Luna: laugh : pause : Princess Celestia: You think maybe Twilight's having trouble with the amulet? : Princess Luna: We should probably go help her. : Spike: Okay, okay! I think I got it! Sunburst says we just need to reset the amulet with this! Turn the screw on the back— : cranking : sproing! : Spike: ...and no more than one half turn. : Twilight Sparkle: whimpers Does anypony have some tape?! : credits